


Vampires of the French Quarter

by AmbrosiaRho



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Queen of the Damned (2002), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith returns to her home in New Orleans to find things have changed in the French Quarter. There is a new family in power, and they don't much care for certain members of her family. But as she tries her best to keep them safe she finds herself gaining the attention of two brothers who are different in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith returns to her home in New Orleans, but does not get the welcome she was expecting.

Klaus stood next to Marcel as his adopted son was talking. They were having a rather boring conversation when a young vampire walked up to them.

"Marcel, a werewolf has been spotted in the quarter. "

"Alright, get someone on em and as soon as the sun goes down send a few men to bring me it's head. "

The vampire nodded and took off.

"You spare nothing for the wolves do you," Klaus said.

"Unless this wolf happens to be Hayley, no I don't. Now we were saying..."

* * *

 

 Faith walked across the roofs of the French quarter as her son in law Laddie walked in the streets. She made sure to stay close to him, in case something came up. But she was also enjoying the view from above. It had been too long since she had been here, and now she was back, her family in tow.

Laddie had wanted to do some shopping for the girls, and Faith offered to go with for safety reasons. Sure as a werewolf he could defend himself, but right now the quarter was packed with people, and until the sun went down it would just be easier for her to handle any problems. So she stayed close, and hoped that this wouldn't take too much longer as the crowds where wearing thin, which made her a tad worried.

 _"Hurry up wolf boy,"_ she whispered in his mind.

_"I am going to ignore that."_

_"Frankly, darling, I don't care. Just hurry up."_ She sighed as she looked around. He of course had gone into another store. Leaving her to either stand around or hop roofs of the building nearby until he got out.

But as time clicked by Faith was growing both annoyed and bored of waiting. Thankfully her non prayers were answered when Laddie walked out of the little store, but by then it was dark. She was about to jump down to suggest they leave when she felt a tingle on her spin. She looked around to see a few people walking up to Laddie, but they were not just regular people. Nope. The tingle on her spin told her that they were in fact vampires. Groaning to herself she kept to the shadows until she was sure she would be needed, which didn’t take long.

* * *

 

 “What do we have here brother?” Elijah asked as he walked up to Klaus, who was standing on the balcony of their home.

“Just a little werewolf extermination.”

“You won’t be joining?”

“As inadequate as some of the vampires are, I think they can handle one little wolf.”

They both went silent as the tiny horde of vampires circles the wolf in question. From where he was standing Elijah could see that the man was nice size. Standing at about 5’ 10 and weighing maybe 155 pounds, with ginger hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

“I am assuming this wolf isn’t one of Hayley’s clan?” By now Hayley had made it clear no one was to touch the wolves of her clan.

“Don’t know. Frankly I don’t care. He is new in the area, if he was he should know better than to come to the quarter.”

Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but paused when something caught his attention.

“Uh Faith...” The wolf said.

Elijah had to wonder what, and why, the wolf would choose to say something like that. But then a shadow dropped down from the roof of the building to stand next to him in the middle of the circle.

“Another little wolf, how adorable,” Klaus said.

But something in Elijah told him this girl was not another wolf. What happened next proved him right.

* * *

 

Faith had been hoping beyond hope that this encounter wasn’t going to go the way it was looking like it would. But of course thing could not go peacefully. Not at all. As soon as she heard the magic words, which happened to be be Laddie calling for her, she jumped into action. In one swift motion she jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully in the middle of the circle next to him.

“Well now, this isn’t fair. A group of vampires and one little wolf. And here I was thinking this is the welcoming committee. Guess not. Come on Laddie, let’s go home.” She tried to brush past them, but of course one stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“You’re not going anywhere girly,” the one that had her arm said.

“I suggest you remove your hand before I remove it for you,” she growled.

He just laughed in her face. Faith gave one last look at Laddie before shoving her free hand into the vampire that had a hold of her chest, she then ripped out his heart and dropped it on the ground. In one quick motion she spun around flung her hands out, as she did so all the vampire went flying away from them.

“You couldn’t just kill them with fire?” Laddie asked as a sword appeared in her hand.

“You know Laddie, believe it or not but I am still a slayer. Sometimes I need to slay things instead of just burning them to death.”

“You just want to shed blood don’t you?”

“Okay fine, I am a vampire, and sometimes we really just want to shed blood.” She smirked at him before ducking the attack directed at her.

She kicked a foot into the chest of another attack, grabbed the first vampire she could, bit into his neck, while thrusting her sword into the heart of another. After she had taken enough blood from the vampire she had she ripped his head cleaned off as she swung out with her sword taking the last vampire head off as well. She then dropped the body of the one she had before turning back to Laddie and giving him a bloody grin.

“I think it’s time we go home.”

“Oh ya sure, now you want to go home.” She shook her head as the sword disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and walked off with her son in law towards their home.

* * *

 

“Can you please explain to me why you two stood around and watched as four of my men got slaughtered by... what? What was she?” Marcel shouted as he stood above what was left of the four men he had sent after the wolf.

“Well... we don’t exactly know,” Elijah said.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“At first glance she appeared to be a witch, she sent your men flying with a flicker of her hand and summoned a weapon.”

“Then she is a witch.”

“Not exactly,” Klaus said finally.

Marcel turned to look at him.

“How many witches do you know feed off blood.” He kicked the body of one of the vampires.

Marcel gave him a look before walking over to it. Klaus was right, under where the head had been pulled from the body was two bite marks that match the ones belonging to vampires perfectly.

“I think we all know vampire witch hybrids aren’t possible.”

“Also there is the fact that she referred to herself as, a slayer,” Elijah spoke up again.

“A vampire that hunts vampire, wouldn’t be the first time,” Marcel said. Referring of course to Elijah’s and Klaus’s father Mikael who spent his life hunting down and trying to kill Klaus, along with any vampire that stood in his way. “Well if she stands with the wolves then she is no friend of ours.”

“I rather think she doesn’t stand with wolves, but this one wolf,” Elijah said.

“So what, are they dating? And how come no one warned me of this girl!” Marcel shouted at the vampires of his crew that was cleaning up the mess.

“Perhaps because she was well hidden until the moment of confrontation.”

“My brother has a point. Even we were unaware to her presence until the boy spoke and she dropped from the roof,” Klaus added.

“Do we know anything about this girl and her pet dog?”

“Just that her name is Faith, and his is Laddie.”

“Well there shouldn’t be too many people with those names. Let’s see if we can’t find something out about them.” With that Marcel walked off.

Elijah looked to Klaus then.

“I have to agree, let’s see what we can find out brother.” Klaus repeated before he too walked off.

Elijah took one last look around before leaving the scene as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith gets the answers she is looking for, a little to her surprise.

Faith and Laddie walked up to the door of his house before it flew open and her daughter Kristina came flying out.

“Laddie! Are you okay? I can smell blood.” Kristina asked as she checked her husband out.

“The blood isn’t mine Kris.” He nodded to Faith.

When Kris looked up to see blood dripping from her mouth she shook her head. “Oh mother, this is our first night here. Was it really necessary.”

“I think so. They were trying to kill wolf boy here.” Faith nodded back to Laddie.

“What?!” Kris shrieked, making Faith wince.

“Girl,  keep the banshee shrieking down please. Some of us would like to not bleed from our ears. Besides. I handled it. Obviously. Now I am going to head to my home. Catch ya later.” She went to walk away but paused. “Oh and guys, let me know before you leave the house. Clearly something is going on in the French Quarter. We can’t trust it out there.” With that she then walked off, headed in the direction of her home.

Or she started to anyways, but she ended up back tracking her way to the quarter. New Orleans had been her home once. And of all the places she had ever lived it was one of the ones she held most dear. So it pissed her off to no end that her and her family had come under attack the first night they venture out after moving back. So now she was determined to figured out what the fuck is actually going on.

Right now she was currently going to ignore the two people she had felt watching her during the fight until they showed themselves to her. Unless they were also going to attack her or her family she didn’t much care about them. They themselves were vampires, she could tell that much, so it wasn’t like she had to hide her nature from them. Which was refreshing.

She cleared her head of it as she made her back into the French Quarter. This time she didn’t jump from roof to roof or hide in the shadows. Nope this time she walked the streets like a normal person. The only problem was not that many people were walking the streets, something that seemed odd to her. Is this how things were now a days? Humans only coming out to the quarter during the day. If so what was driving them away at night?

“Strange...” she said looking around. She heard a sound behind her and turned around. Her eyes scanned the man before her. He was wearing a suit that fit his 5’ 11” frame perfectly. If she had to guess she figured he would be about 165 ponds, give or take. His dark eyes, which seemed to be taking her in, matched his dark hair to a T. He was clean shaving, making it easy to see the cleft in his chin.

“You shouldn’t have come back here,” he said calmly.

Seeing as he was alive, er undead, that told her was he one of the two people that had been watching her during the fight. Why he was standing in front of her now was beyond her, but what ever.

“I’m sorry. I am sure I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“Funny, I think it’s quiet the opposite actually. I think you know exactly what I am talking about.”

“Is this a thing you people do to tourist. Getting them all worked up for something? Oh wait, is this some kind of gang thing? "

He seemed to take a few steps to the side before he paused and gave her a sideways look, flashing a smile at the same time. "It's not safe for you out here."

"Well what do we have here? Do my eyes trick me or is my brother talking to the girl that killed 4 vampire not just a few hours ago," someone said from behind her.

Faith turned around to see another male walking up. This must be vamp number 2 that had been watching her. This man was the same height as the other, and maybe weighed a few pounds more, but not much. He had very cute dimples and a small cleft chin, not as noticeable as the others.. His blue eyes seemed to fit with his sandy blond hair. Unlike the other he has a bit of a stubble going on. They were both very good looking.

"Niklaus," the first one said in a warning voice.

"Oh I see. So this is an ambush."

"I assure you it is not," suit said.

"What my brother Elijah is trying to say is that we feel an ambush would be pointless considering what we witness," Klaus said.

Elijah and Niklaus. Good so she knew their names.

"Despite the fact that you have broken a few laws," Klaus added.

"Laws?"

"Witches are forbidden to do magic in the quarter. Killing a vampire is a punishable offence. Oh and being seen with a were-wolf in the quarter. Which is also against the law. No mutts running around."

"So no witches, were-wolves, and no killing vampires. What do you guys think you own the place?"

"Well we did help build it back in the day," Elijah said.

"What my brother is trying to say is that we are the Originals."

"Original what? Oh are you guys in a boy band?" Faith was unsure of the term in this context. For she had met many vampires and demons claiming to be Original something or another.

"Why we are the original vampires love."

Faith snorted. When she realized they were serious she smirk. "Oh, how cute that you actually believe that.” She smirked at them.

Faith had heard of a few of these families. Vampires that believed they were the first vampires just because some witch or whatever cast a spell turning them into monster that had yet to be seen in the region they originated from. But she knew the truth. The only reason those vampires were able to be created was because vampires already walked the Earth. She should know. For it was her family, her mother to be exact that was the original vampire. Having herself pissed off twin witch sisters that cursed them with the spirit of a bloodthirsty demon, and upon their assassination pulled her mother soul back into her body, infusing himself with her blood and body, turning her into the first vampire. And well the rest is history.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Elijah asked.

“That’s for me to know, and you to... possibly find out,” she teased. “This was fun and everything, but I really should be going.” She had learned everything she wanted to know, and then some. But what is most important is she learned why Laddie was attacked. Because he was a wolf. She couldn’t fix that, but maybe she could help. She was powerful enough it wouldn’t be that hard to mask his wolf side. “I must be going, ttfn boys.” She waved before she started walking off. She was not surprised however when Klaus block her way.

“Come now love,” he said.

She groaned. She hated when people called her love. It reminded her of Spike.

“Sorry boys.” Since she figured if she tried walking again she would just be blocked she decided to leave another way. Her actually more go to way to travel. In flames. Giving them one last smirk her body become surround with fire. Soon she was no longer in the quarter, but in front of her own house. She then walked into her house before locking the door behind her.

 


End file.
